


Making History (Multi Episode)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is another chapter in my Malec Series, This chapter includes 5 extended scenes of Magnus and Alec's relationship from the TV Show that we all missthis fic includes scenes from ep. 1.13 - 2.18 (2.07 flashback) - 3.01 - 3.16 - and 3.22
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Making History (Multi Episode)

**Making History** \- Malec POV

(this chapter includes 5 extended scenes of Magnus and Alec's relationship)

**Revelations --- 1.13**

It's as Alec enters a doorway with Izzy beside him that he sees Magnus and Camille in full liplock, however Magnus is holding himself too rigidly to be considered willing, and when Camille pulls away with a smack of her lips, she appears quite proud of herself. 

Alec had read the Clave file on Magnus Bane, though the warlock's full history was hardly documented by the shadowhunters council he was clever enough to avoid, they held at least basic information on the man who controlled the wards that protected the New York institute, as well as many in the surrounding district's. He had been instrumental for generations of collaboration between the warlocks and The Shadowhunters which led to inventions as significant as portals. Alec understood that there was more to Magnus Bane than the Clave gave him credit for. 

Furthermore, Alec knew he would not be Magnus' first, but that didn't prevent him from feeling jealous of this woman who handled the high warlock so easily. It wasn't until Magnus indicated that Camille was a wack job that Alec decided to overlook the moment, given their current situation. If he had his way, Magnus' lips would never again desire anyone's kiss but his own. 

As he made his way out of the room in search of Clary, Alec made a mental note to see to that wish. He would be the next and last person to ever kiss Magnus Bane. 

**Faith - 2.18 (2.07 flashback aka “the first time”)**

‘Magnus they're beautiful,” Alec leans forward, reaching for his lover. “You’re beautiful.”

It takes a moment for Magnus to respond, and then another moment for him to take it all in. He’d thought of being with Alexander far more than he’d like to admit, dreamed of it even. It was hard to believe Alexander had only been in Magnus’ life, and mind, for a mere few weeks. After hundreds of years it became impossible to recall how many dreams he’d forgotten. But no mere fantasy could measure up to this, to having this Angel for his own.

Swinging himself back onto the bed, Magnus finds himself perfectly placed. Straddling Alec as the shadowhunter beams up at him, startled but pleased by Magnus’ new position. It’s almost magnetic, the way they move together, without thought or awkwardness. As simply as Magnus swung back onto the bed, Alec’s hands found his hips. 

“I want to be clear about something,” Magnus says, cat eyes shining as he cups Alec’s face, kissing him softly as he spoke. “I am crazy about you, Alexander and I believe you feel it.”

“I do,” Alec says, his voice like a vow. Then he’s kissing Magnus with a reckless abandon, as through he’d never wanted anything more than this moment. This feeling. This man. And Magnus sinks into him. In truth, Alec Lightwood has in fact never wanted anything more than he wants Magnus Bane. 

“Please know, I won’t be upset if you tell me to stop,” Magnus puts in between kisses, his hands moving to Alec’s waist. Intent on revealing more skin, “if anything we do makes you uncomfortable.” 

Alec cuts him off with another searing kiss, “I don’t want you to stop,” he whispers between kisses. “I told you Magnus. I want this, I want you.” Alec says as he’s finally able to get Magnus’ shirt off, perhaps too eagerly; but then Magnus is fumbling with his belt, too distracted by Alec’s lips to achieve his usual level of elegance. 

“My darling, Alexander, has anyone ever told you that you have the body of a Greek god?” Magnus all but moans. His lips finding the lines of a dark rune, licking at the marked skin that once indicated his enemy. But Alexander didn't feel like an enemy; on the contrary, the feel of him was like finding home. 

Magnus Bane hadn't felt at home for more than 400 years. 

“Only you would know,” Alec breaths, his eyes never leaving Magnus as he moves down his chest, peppering kisses across runed muscles in a way that makes Alec’s skin sing. 

It's hours, or days, or years before they both finish and come back to the truth of the moment they're experiencing, utterly lost as their bodies move together. Experiencing a new level of connection, the first kind of love that's both true and undeniable. For Magnus, this seems silly because he's had and lost so many lovers. However, he can't deny how truly different it feels being with Alec. As though his very soul had been searching out this man for God knew how many years. 

For Alec, the nights he spent with Magnus were nothing short of ecstasy. A kind of blissful euphoria he hardly thought possible and even as he fell into sleep on their first night together, the shadowhunter knew nothing would ever complete him like being with Magnus.

  
  


**301 _-_** **Date Night**

"I'm not going anywhere," Alec states, leaning in to kiss Magnus sweetly before returning to their game of pool. 

“I just hate to be the reason you cannot pursue your dreams,” Magnus declared. Clearly unwilling to let the topic go, it was true that Alec had always wanted to hold a position in Alicante. But that was before he gave his heart to a downworlder, a man whom- by law - wasn't permitted to visit, let alone dwell in the city of angels. 

“Magnus, listen to me,” Alec says, his tone deliberate. “Being with you is my dream. The rest wouldn’t mean anything to me if I didn’t have you to come home to." Alec places a hand on Magnus' and they both set their pool cues aside.  "My hope is that someday, I'll be able to get the Clave to see reason, to stop seeing people like you - I mean to say, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, even seelies. The people we call downworlder's, as somehow less than Shadowhunters. If there's one thing I've learned since meeting you, it's that we all protect this realm from the demons and the darkness. We’re in this fight together and more than anything, I want you by my side." 

Magnus stares at Alec for a long moment, seemingly unable to form words before he says. “I don’t think you know how truly extraordinary you are, My Darling Alexander.”

“Takes one to know one,” Alec whispers back before he kisses Magnus as though they are the only two people in the bar, or perhaps in the whole world. 

**3.15 Jealousy -**

Alec tidies his office as though moving to retire for the night as Magnus experiences a whole new way to feel out of sorts, before the subject of Underhill is brought up again. They had spent the evening pouring over books and reports, picking apart the details of recent events in order to form a new understanding of how their enemy was utilizing their resources. Despite his stoic manor, Magnus is still distinctly uneasy, a fact that Alec can't miss. 

They had dinner brought to the office that evening, which had been an oddly tense moment as usually Magnus would have simply magiced their desired meal into the room. But that wasn’t an option anymore, a truth that left Magnus feeling inadequate and had him wondering what his place would be now. He was powerless, not even sure he belonged among the Shadow World any longer. However, He couldn't be considered Mundane, surely a man with over four hundred years of life could never be considered _Mundane_ , but he was no longer a warlock or perhaps he was a warlock without magic. Meaning he was no being at all. 

"You know there's no reason to be jealous, right?." Alec says, pulling Magnus from his thoughts while giving him a very blatant once over, overtly checking him out. "I already have the hottest guy in New York."

Magnus scoffs, unabashed as he presents himself on Alec's desk. "New York?! Please, the country at least."

"Certainly, I should have said the most beautiful man in this realm." Alec says, sliding his arms around Magnus' waist. "But seriously, babe…"

"I know," Magnus leans back, forcing Alec to chase his lips. "It's just… Underhill is a shadowhunter. You two share a life I can never possibly have."

"Magnus, I have to stop you there," Alec pulls back to catch Magnus’ eyeline, his voice suddenly more serious. "Because that's not accurate, my love.. You and I share a life.” as Magnus begins to interject, Alec continues "Yes, I grew up in the institute. Yes, I am a Shadowhunter, and my childhood rarely involved anyone outside my siblings. We met Aileen during an assignment my parents took in Montreal. Raj came to us at about 14 from the Los Angeles institute when his parents split and his father was given a position in Rome." 

"That explains his crush on you," Magnus raises an eyebrow, shooting Alec another knowing look. 

"Don't.." Alec indicates, not at all willing to derail from the matter at hand. Besides, Alec knew about that cowards infatuation and he never found it particularly flattering. “I’ve heard enough about that nonsense from Izzy for years.”

"Fine, go on." Magnus rolls his eyes but falls silent in welcome to whatever his boyfriend is trying to convey. 

Alec takes a breath in the same moment he finds Magnus' gaze before speaking, choosing his words carefully. "My life before you was a fight. Mostly just chasing after my siblings to prove I could carry on the Lightwood legacy. Any time I made a mistake my father would remind me ‘'the honor is in the deed, not in the name.' It was like, I had the expectation of generations on my shoulders and I was nothing more than the name I carried.”

"Being with you gave me a reason to want to continue to fight. To want to live! To have more, to be honest with my family and myself. You helped me realize that, not some random shadowhunter who also happens to be gay. I love you, Magnus Bane.”

When Magnus spoke there were tears in his bright eyes as he stroked a hand down Alec’s chest, fervently. “I love you too, Alexander.” 

“And while we’re on the subject of jealousy,” Alec added, moving impossibly closer to Magnus. “When I walked into that room, months ago, before I could even call you mine and I saw Camille kissing you, it took everything in my body not to notch an arrow and bury it in her cold, dead heart.” Alec confessed, a sudden fire alight in his eyes. 

“If you had done so, I would not have stopped you,” Magnus said, smiling into their heated kiss. 

**3.22 - Eternity**

As prosperous as it sounds,  _ Alec thought, _ it rather made sense for their wedding to happen today. They had quite literally escaped, or rather destroyed, one of the realms of Hell less than 24 hours ago. Surely a celebration was in order and nevertheless, Alec was more than eager to call Magnus his husband. 

For Magnus, nothing felt more fitting. His father was gone, trapped in limbo for the rest of time, his home realm lost forever in hellfire. And he was getting married, all of which seemed impossible but were all together true. 

With Preparations almost complete, the hall is being filled with flowers, Magnus made it a point to cross through the ops center, rather than portalling in. Keenly aware of how important their public perception was to his soon to be husband. As Magnus goes to find Alec, hopeful that he’s in his office alone and not running a mission or out risking his life on the very day of their wedding. They had only just gotten back from Edom, surely there were other shadowhunters to keep the streets of New York safe today. 

his eyes were focused on the notebook in his hands when he walked through the open office door, expecting to find Alec alone with his paperwork. “Alexander, I hope you have a minute to indulge me. I was thinking about our vows and I wanted to run an idea by you.” 

“Vows?’” Izzy’s voice is not the one Magnus is expecting, startled as she bounces over to him, steady on 4inch heels. He can’t help but smile brightly, it’s his Wedding Day, after all and this lovely girl was about to become his sister-in-law. He’d never dreamed to think of having a sister, let alone a husband. “Oh this is wonderful, I’ll go so you two can get ready.” She mumbles then kisses Magnus on the cheek before rushing from the room, her heels clanking on the hard floors. 

Getting up, Alec moves to close the door behind Magnus before stepping forward to gift his lover with a chaste kiss. “As your soon to be husband, I hope to indulge you every day for the rest of our lives. So what is this about our vows?”


End file.
